


A Sunny Day Before The County Fair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: FML, M/M, i blame the danganussy server, i need medical help, this is a crack fic put down the gun PUT DOWN THE G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hajitits said moo so i said aight komahina cowjime
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, cow hajime/farmer nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	A Sunny Day Before The County Fair

The sun was scorching as nagito opened the front door of his ranch house and put on his straw hat, his hair tied back in a messy low ponytail. Adjusting his overalls he made sure to grab his gloves before strutting down the long expanse of grass down to the gate to the pasture where his favorite cow is. “Oh Hajimoo,” he called, “good mooorning!”  
A delighted moo could be heard in reply as a plump cow-boy (not to be confused with _cowboys_, the human ranchers who used to move cattle across the country, but a cow human hybrid) ran towards the gate, his tits jiggling as he gleefully slipped along.

“Are you excited? Today’s the big state fair! Maybe this year we’ll win and beat that rancher Saihara and his heifer Rantaro.” Nagito opened the gate and closed it behind him, petting Hajime on his head, behind his ear just how he liked it.  
“Oh I hope we win, I’ve eaten so much this year I have to win! I’ll stomp on Rantaro if I have to.” He looked frustrated. Of course, it was to be expected as last year they had lost only because someone had sabotaged their entry, and the two of them have suspected a friend of Saihara had been behind it.

“You won’t have to do anything, I’ll make sure we win without resorting to cheating like those cheap bastards.” Nagito slapped Hajime’s ass and grabbed it. “Now we gotta make sure we have a big supply to show the judges. Get the bucket and bend over.”

Hajime grumbled and walked over to the gate, pulling the pail and milk containers over to where nagito was setting down the stool, “I hate this part. You always grab too hard.”

“You never tell me to stop. Now be a good bitch and bend over.”

Looking embarrassed, Hajime walked back over to Nagito and huffed, his tail swishing in annoyance. “Just get it over with quickly, I want to go see the other exhibits at the fair!” 

Nagito smirked and pulled hajime down so his chest was hovering over the pail, “sure thing. Now who’s my good little cow?” He started to milk Hajime, making the cow-boy blush and gasp.

“What was that?” Nagito asked, knowing exactly what he was doing. Hajime mumbled something and looked the other way.

“I said,” he squeezed hard making Hajime yelp, “what was that?”

“Me.” 

“‘Me’ what?” Nagito was now grinning ear to ear, squeezing each tit in a steady rhythm.

“Im your… good little cow..” Hajime said, glaring at Nagito now, “this is embarrassing. I hate when you tease me.”

Nagito leaned forward and kissed Hajime’s cheek. “Oh, but you’re just too cute. My prized little bovine.” He went back to milking with more focus. “And your milk tastes better when I tease you, I swear.” 

Hajime opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly, looking away in embarrassment.

After a few minutes of silence, nagito stood up and slapped Hajime’s ass again. “Alright, you’re all dry. Go get changed for the show while I get this milk prepped for the show.” He tipped his straw hat back and smirked at the bent over cow-boy. “And make sure your plumpy tits are nice and proudly on display for the judges, alright?”

Hajime was left in the pasture as nagito took the containers of milk down to the barn and he grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on his ass, but still feeling excited when he went to go get ready for the fair. Oh he really did hope they’d win, after being milked like that.


End file.
